


Do U FEEL What I FEEL

by cedes_92150



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), All Rise (TV 2019), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Adult Language, And Sherri KNOWS IT-yassss!, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Judge Lola is STACKED y'all!, Sexual Situations, role-play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150
Summary: CA LUV Drabbles, everyone. So far I have All Rise, 9-1-1, and S.W.A.T.
Relationships: Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson/Jessica Cortez, Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins, Lola Carmichael/Robin Taylor (All Rise), Lola Carmichael/Sherri Kranksy, Maddie Buckley/Howie “Chimney” Han
Comments: 24
Kudos: 21





	1. EMILY LOPEZ AND LUKE WATKINS (ALL RISE!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Nightbyrd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightbyrd3/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Mary1213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary1213/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Luckyshanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyshanes/gifts), [AquariusSEAL99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusSEAL99/gifts), [RayisRae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayisRae/gifts), [AlecMcDowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecMcDowell/gifts), [kaelleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelleigh/gifts), [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts), [Snarry3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry3/gifts), [SweetPeaches13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPeaches13/gifts), [TheFaeDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaeDemon/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily Lopez and Luke Watkins 'role-play' in his bedroom
> 
> Judge's Assistant Sherri Kransky is fixated on Judge Lola Carmichael's  
> BOUNTIFUL BOSOMS

++Emily Lopez and Luke Watkins++

Luke Watkins sternly admonishes the smoking hot Latina Public Defender before him (in the comfy confines of his big,  
comfy bedroom): "I'll need to perform a more thorough search, Ms Lopez...both the scanner and my wand are detecting  
something hidden on your person, something as yet unidentified...arms UP, shoulder height, please."

Feigning exasperation, 'M' grumbles "It's probably just the underwire...in my bra."

'Hmmm...may I?'. The luscious lawyer nods consent, and The Deputy Sheriff thoroughly squeezes, probes,  
and 'handles' her firm C cups, satisfying himself that she hasn't secreted an explosive device, or an umbrella tipped  
with poison inside her brassiere. By now her nipples poke eagerly at the thin material of her blouse, and she's breathing  
a bit erratically.

Not unaffected himself, Luke clears his throat and asks, "What, ah-what else might have set off my wand?"

"THAT _wand?_ ?, M giggles, nodding toward the large bulge in his uniform pants.

"Quiet, Miss-I'LL ast the quers-tions!", he cautions, in his best 'small town cop' imitation.

"Yes, Sir!"

"NOW-Once Again: what else could set off my detector?"

"My-my GARTERS? The clasps are metal."

A strained expression on his handsome features, Luke advises, "I'll need to have a LOOK..." Emily  
murmurs, "That's fine."

He lifts her skirt to mid-thigh, and sure enough, the sight of the metal garter clasps attached to her black,  
sheer stockings cause his 'wand' to jerk in response. "That seems to be the issue, alright."

May I see that wand of yours, Deputy? Perhaps it needs adjusting", she grins.

++Lola Carmichael and Sherri Kransky++

"What?!", the Judge cries, alarmed. Sherri Kransky, her Judge's Assistant, has been sitting nearby while  
her boss finished reading a legal brief, except she didn't move quickly enough when the delectable Nubian Goddess  
looked up suddenly from her reading.

"There's something on my blouse?...Dammit! I really like this blouse!"

"No, n-no, nothing like that," the bespectacled Eurasian Woman stammers, unable to pull her eyes away. 

"She-rri..." Lola says. EYES UP, okay? Is there something that you wanna say to me?"

Without thinking, Sherri Kransky almost shouts "They're so BIG, Judge...LOLA...JUDGE...OHHH! What the  
fuck am I saying?!!, she  
moans, mortified.

"36 DD," she concedes, glancing down.

"I'm MARRIED, Sherri...RIGHT? And as flattered as I am, in this #TIMESUP environment...ya know?

"Yes, of course", Sherri concedes. "I could transfer to another Judge/', she offers, weakly.

Judge Lola leans over a bit, so that her subordinate can get a last, lingering look at her impressive chest,  
barely contained within her silk blouse. "G'night, Ms Kranksy."

"G-G'night, Judge." Sherri hears her boss cackle merrily as she flees the office.


	2. MADDIE BUCKLEY AND HOWARD HAN (CHIMNEY)-911

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and Chimney's first XMAS together (kinda)
> 
> MATURE FOR LANGUAGE

"I never used to get this excited about Christmas, at least not as an adult...do the HANS 'do  
it up right'?"

The Hans get up to little bit 'o mischief", Chimney concedes.

"I can't wait to see for myself", Maddie sighs, heating a pan for hot chocolate.

"Full disclosure: they had their hopes set for me bringing a nice, traditional Asian girlfriend for them  
to meet; bad news for THEM is" I like my Women WHITE, TITE, with a rack to beat the band...I'll text  
ya when I decide who I'll be taking."

"This is amazing...a man man trying to talk his way OUT of some pussy, instead of IN..."

Alarmed, Chimney yells "WAITWAITWAIT!! Hold up, now! Erase EVERYTHING after 'full disclosure'...  
OK...they will have to deal with any disappointment that they may feel: I love who I love, and that  
woman is Caucasian, green-eyed, and the most wonderful woman I have ever met...ever ever."

Maddie feigns mulling over his last statements. "Mmmmm...well: you can put the TIP in."

'Aw, C'mon, Mads! I'll, ahhh...I'll do the laundry for a week!

"Two weeks-and don't fuck it up!"

"U got it!", he hurriedly agrees.


	3. LOLA CRAMICHAEL AND ROBYN TAYLOR (ALL RISE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex talk between Lola and Robyn: continued in a future  
> chapter

"Taylor"

"Yes, Beautiful"?

"I know that you love your job, and that you have put a lot of time into building your career. You  
know that I would never stand in the way of your rising as high on that career ladder as you can. You  
know that Robyn. But, I have been thinking recently about the possibility of us having a baby. Or two."

"A Baby. Or Two. Can we think it over, talk when I return?

"Of course we may."

Robyn Taylor changes the theme of the conversation: "What are you wearing right now?"

"O, Ho, Ho! Well, since you ask, I don't have anything on...not a stich."

"Damn!" her husband's exclamation comes out in a hiss.

"NOTHING...wet, ready, and my husband miles and miles and miles away...poor Lola: ummm"

"If you intend to keep making those sounds, face-time me", Robyn huffed.


	4. JESSICA CORTEZ AND HONDO (S.W.A.T. 2017)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FEELING YOU  
> Re-united after a six week separation (courtesy of the six week  
> FBI course Jessica Cortez accepted in Season ), she and Hondo  
> togerther again, in LA

( **I was born to love you**  
**Born to be right here by your side**  
**Through all your darkest nights I was born to love you**  
**I'd do anything to make you mine**  
**Until the end of time**

"Damn...that's a throwback," smiles Daniel Harrellson.

He and Captain Jessica Cortez now co-habitate: since she is a liason between the FBI and LAPD S.W.A.T. (since her six  
week course-season 2) the prohibition against 'relationships between LAPD superior and subordinate officers' now  
longer applies to them-Jessica is outside his immediate chain of command. "I LOOOVE it...", Jessica purrs in her slightly  
accented contralto. "It says everything that I wish I could say, and have trouble finding the words to say. How much I care  
for you. How I desired you so, during the six weeks that I was away. If you hadn't met me in Reno that one night, I  
wouldn't have been able to finish the course...I could not have stayed away from you. From your touch, and from your love.  
I know truly that this is love, what we feel. I feel like I can tell you anything. I may not always want to, but you know things  
about me that even my best friend doesn't know. You're always there to pick me up when I fall, and to dry my tears. Thank you,  
Baby. I love you and I want to stay with you forever...NOW...top THAT!"

"I'm a man of few words, as you are aware, but I'll give it a shot: the time away from you when whd had to end things carcked me  
into pieces; those pieces spindled and cracked further when you began seeing David (Arias). I love you from the bottom of my heart.  
From the moment I first met you, I knew that I wanted you in my life, whether as a friend of something a little more. Once I was through  
with the "care-free bachelor" phase of my life, I prayed for a long time to find someone like you. And here you are. I know this now, after  
the 'invoulntary ending' of us, and this six-week separation: If the job ever comes between us again, I'll resign. AS much as I love this job,  
I chose you, Jessica Cortez."

"Me allegro...porque ESTOY EMBARAZADA-con tu bebe." (I'm thrilled/that thrills me...because I'm pregnant-with your baby)

**I was born to love you**  
**Born to be right here by your side**  
**Through all your darkest nights I was born to love you**  
**I'd do anything to make you mine**  
**Until the end of time**


End file.
